


Hot for a Highlander

by ohmyfae



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Crack, FFXV kinkmeme, M/M, Prompto is the highlander, Roleplay, romance novels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 07:47:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10692756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmyfae/pseuds/ohmyfae
Summary: Gladio and Prompto are inspired by one of Gladio's favorite romance novels to spice up their love lives with a little roleplay.Noct and Ignis may never recover.





	Hot for a Highlander

**Author's Note:**

> Be warned. This is Prompto and Gladio trying to roleplay based off of a really atrocious series of romance novels.

"Well hello there, handsome."

Prompto Argentum stood on the balcony of the Leville's upper suites, one foot on the seat of a garden chair, hand on his hip. He wore a loose, full-sleeved white shirt that billowed about his arms and chest, unbuttoned almost to the waist. His pants were leather; Ones he'd thrown into the bottom of his bag in the hopes that they might stretch on the way to Altissia, and they hugged his hips so tight that the swell of his ass was pushed up invitingly.

Gladio stared.

A breeze from the Disc ruffled Prompto's un-gelled hair.

Gladio knew that this had been a possibility. He and Prompto spoke of it, once or twice, and Prompto had told him that he would be willing to try it... but Gladio hadn't expected exactly what it would be like to see his lover standing there, looking like he'd stepped off the cover of one of his favorite novels.

Astrals, he could have been the protagonist's love interest from the Contentious Countess series, or even from the spinoff, Hot for a Highlander.

"Speechless?" Prompto asked. He stepped down (a little stiffly) and walked through the balcony door. "Th-that's not like you at all, Mister _Amicitia._ "

Oh. _Oh._ Gladio grinned. "Prom, you don't have to-"

"Shh." Prompto placed two fingers on Gladio's lips. "Don't, my flower. I. I uh." He blinked. "I can't contain myself any longer. I must _have_ you."

Despite Prompto flubbing the line a bit, a shiver of anticipation ran through Gladio as the blonde gripped his tank top in both hands.

"Then _take_ me," he said.

Prompto pushed Gladiolus roughly to the bed, where he landed with a creak of springs and a groan of the headboard. Gladio smiled up at his lover, enjoying the picture he made for all of a moment before Prompto sank down, trapping him between muscular arms as he parted Gladio's lips with his tongue. Gladio opened himself to him eagerly, delighting in the way Prompto took control, the firm press of his weight against Gladio's body.

"Too much in the way," Prompto whispered, when they came up for air. "I need to... see _all_ of you."

"Oh, Lord Argentum," Gladio said, half in jest, but his cock twitched traitorously at the way Prompto chuckled softly in approval. Slender fingers unbuttoned Gladio's pants, and the Shield took off his tank while he was quickly, forcefully, divested of the rest of his clothes.

"How will I claim you as mine?" Prompto asked, looking down on him thoughtfully. Gladio shuddered.

"However you like, my lord," Gladio said.

Prompto leaned down again, planting a hot, biting kiss high on Gladio's neck. "I'll hold you to that, my proud beauty."

 

\---

 

Noct and Ignis climbed up the stairs of the Leville, juggling between them two bags of spices, a handful of toiletries, and a tightly wrapped cactuar figurine for Talcott's upcoming birthday. They were too busy trying not to drop anything to notice the sounds coming from their rented suite, and it wasn't until they'd opened the door and started setting down their parcels when they saw them.

"Yes!" Gladio shouted, as Prompto, naked but for an unbuttoned white shirt from Ignis' suitcase, pounded into him from behind. " _Harder,_ Lord Argentum! Make me... make me yours, yours _alone!_ "

Prompto kneaded Gladio's ass roughly and buried himself to the hilt in the larger man. "Do you want to come, my love?" he asked.

"Oh, please! Oh, _my lord!_ "

Ignis placed a hand over Noct's open mouth and slowly, _slowly,_ started backing them to the door.

On the bed, Gladio rocked his hips back, and Prompto closed his eyes tight, placing a hand between his shoulder-blades to keep upright. " _Ravage me,_ " Gladio purred.

Ignis shoved Noct into the hallway and carefully closed the door.

"So." He said, as the sound of a headboard slamming rhythmically against the wall began to increase in volume. "That was... We will never speak of that again."

"Yeah," Noct said, in a distant voice. "Yeah, that sounds like a good idea, Specs."

They fled down the stairs, leaving the banging of the headboard, scream of the bedsprings, and the arduous cries of pleasure far, far behind.


End file.
